Beim nächsten Mal wird alles anders
by cu123
Summary: Ein Abschied und ein Wiedersehen


Titel: Beim nächsten Mal wird alles anders  
Teil: Oneshot  
Autor: cu123  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz

Kommentar: Eigentlich wollte ich ja was zu „SdA" schreiben, aber dann… na ja…

Disclaimer: not my boys, no money make…

BGM-Empfehlung: Witt & Heppner „Die Flut" .

**Beim nächsten Mal wird alles anders**

Stille im Wohnraum, ungewohnt. Normalerweise flackerte der Fernseher, eine seiner DVDs zeigend. Oder die Musikanlage war laut genug aufgedreht, um alle anderen im Haus verrückt zu machen. In diesem Moment jedoch saßen sie ruhig versammelt da, schweigend, abwartend.

Nagis Finger waren unbewusst in die nachgebenden Polster der Couch gekrallt, die dunkelblauen Augen sahen nach unten. Auf die Hose des Anzuges, in dem er sich nicht ganz wohl fühlte, vielleicht auch weit darüber hinaus. Ab und zu lief eine Welle von Energie durch den Raum, ließ alles kaum merklich erbeben. Niemand machte ihn darauf aufmerksam. In diesem Moment war das nicht wichtig.

Farfarello war vollkommen in seiner Beschäftigung versunken. Auf dem Boden sitzend, mit dem Rücken gegen Crawfords Sessel gelehnt, schärfte er eines seiner Lieblingsmesser. Gleichmäßige Züge, hypnotisierend. Links, rechts, links, recht. Kein Zögern und keine zusätzlichen Spielereien. Der Ire sah mit seinem blassen Gesicht und den Haaren wie der Tod persönlich aus. Und den wollte er auch bringen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, sich dafür in diesem Moment nicht selbst verletzen zu dürfen.

Crawford, ihr Anführer. Der Einzige von ihnen, dem sein Anzug wie eine zweite Haut passte, der nicht wirkte, als hätte er sich für einen besonderen Anlass verkleidet. Finger lagen regungslos auf den Armlehnen, eine Hand unmittelbar neben Farfarellos Haarschopf. Ein wildes Tier zu Füßen seines Meisters. Normalerweise war er nicht so zahm, doch in diesem Moment zählte das alles nicht mehr.

Es war ein besonderer Anlass. Und der Moment ging vorüber.

Crawford lächelte plötzlich, sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Seine Bestandsaufnahme war nicht unbemerkt geblieben und amüsierte den Älteren unzweifelhaft. Das Braun leuchtete sekundenlang fast golden und er wusste einfach, dass Crawford eine Vision gehabt hatte. Die Versuchung telepathisch nachzuforschen war kurz und nahezu überwältigend, doch ein leichtes Kopfschütteln genügte um ihn zurückzuhalten.

Crawford stand auf.

Farfarellos Kopf ruckte herum, Erwartung in völlig entspannten Zügen.

Nagi sah hoch, erleichtert, dass das Warten vorbei war.

Und er selbst konnte sich einfach nicht von Crawfords Augen trennen.

„Lasst uns gehen."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hast du dir jemals gewünscht, alles ändern zu können? Noch einmal von vorne anzufangen und dein jetziges Leben hinter dir zu lassen?

Rosenkreuz hatte uns gelehrt, dass nur Gehorsam uns überleben ließ aber es nie geschafft, uns zu brechen.

Was ist, wenn es uns nicht reicht einfach nur zu überleben?

Würdest du auch versuchen, etwas zu ändern - und es dir nicht nur wünschen?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Die Zeremonie lief wie geplant ab. Wie von Schwarz geplant, nicht von SZ. Weiß tauchte auf und die Ältesten starben, einer nach dem anderen. Nichts geht über ein wenig persönliche Rache, nicht wahr?

Er grinste fast schon fiebrig, sandte Angst und Panik in jeden, den er erreichen konnte, sah Leute aufstöhnend zusammenbrechen.

Nagi riss Steine aus den Wänden, ließ einen Bombenhagel herunterregnen, begrub ihre Gegner darunter.

Farfarello kämpfte wie ein Berserker, von Angesicht zu Angesicht und seine Messer hinterließen tödliche Wunden.

Crawford schoss mit ruhiger Hand, verfehlte kein einziges Mal sein Ziel.

Das Problem war nur, dass sie selbst nachdem dem Biest der Kopf abgeschlagen worden war, nicht frei sein konnten. Wie bei einer Hydra würden neue nachwachsen und Schwarz auf ewig gejagt werden. SZ konnte keine Rebellion in den eigenen Reihen dulden.

Sie hatten es gewusst, Crawford hatte ihnen nichts verschwiegen. Und in aller Stille trafen sie gemeinsam die Entscheidung.

Weiß entkam, zusammen mit den beiden Mädchen und er machte sich nicht die Mühe sie aufzuhalten. Vielleicht gelang es ihnen sogar dem ganzen Irrsinn zu entkommen, nicht nur dem des heutigen Tages.

Nagis Telekinese hatte die Substanz des Gebäudes immer mehr geschädigt und allmählich begann es sich zu rächen. Wände verloren ihre Stabilität, Risse zogen sich knackend durch die Decke, der Boden begann zu beben. Er sah wie sich das Gesicht des Jungen verzerrte, spürte um sich herum Kräfte daran arbeiten, alles noch ein wenig länger zusammenzuhalten. Es war in diesen Minuten, dass Nagi über sich selbst hinauswuchs und er bewunderte ihn dafür.

Jäger statt Gejagter trieb Farfarello die verbliebenen Überlebenden wie Tiere in die Enge, der weiße Anzug rot gesprenkelt, eine ständige nicht hörbare Litanei auf den Lippen. Wer war er schon um Farfarellos Glauben zu hinterfragen. Der Ire bewegte sich wie ein gefallener Engel zwischen seinen Opfern. Mitleidslos. Er hätte ihm gerne bis in alle Ewigkeit zugesehen. Diesem unbarmherzigen Tanz.

Crawford hatte niemanden mehr, auf den er zielen konnte, steckte die Waffe ins Halfter.

Und dann war auch dieser Moment vorbei.

Nur Schwarz war noch am Leben, als Nagi zusammenbrach, sein mentaler Energievorrat vollkommen erschöpft. Farfarellos Atem ging kaum schneller als sonst und zum ersten Mal sah er ihn richtig lächeln, ohne einen Funken des üblichen Wahnsinns.

Crawfords Blick strich über die beiden hinweg, dann wandte er sich zu ihm um und lächelte ebenfalls. Es war ein Abschied und er erkannte ihn als solchen.

Ja, lasst uns gehen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Das Klingeln seines Weckers riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf und er setzte sich so schnell auf, dass ihm fast schwindlig wurde.

Was war das gewesen?

Er strich sich über die Wangen und fand Tränen vor.

Warum war er so traurig?

Der Traum verweilte noch kurz, ein Schleier, wie eine zweite Realität um ihn herum, löste sich dann vollkommen auf.

Sein Versuch danach zu greifen scheiterte kläglich und für eine Weile saß er einfach nur im Bett und starrte ins Nichts.

Das war der Grund, warum er später so hetzen musste um die U-Bahn zu erwischen, den Toast kaum angebissen in einer Hand. Unkonzentriert las er die Nachrichten auf einem der kleinen Monitore mit, ohne den Inhalt zu verstehen.

Er bekam allmählich das dumme Gefühl, dass er heute in der Vorlesung nicht sehr viel mitbekommen würde. Zum Glück fanden nur zwei statt.

Ob er krank wurde?

„Wie bereits angekündigt haben wir heute einen Gastdozenten von der Havard Universität bei uns. Ich bitte alle aufmerksam zuzuhören. Beim nächsten Mal werden wir das Thema vertiefen. Mr. Crawford, sie haben das Wort."

Der Name fuhr heiß durch ihn hindurch, alarmiert blickte er nach vorne. Und obwohl es in diesem großen Hörsaal unmöglich sein sollte, sah der Amerikaner genau ihn an.

„Guten Tag, meine Damen, meine Herren." Ein paar Papiere wurden geordnet.

Die fast akzentfreie Begrüßung ließ seine Augen brennen. Er war auf einmal so glücklich, dass er hätte weinen können. Wie schon heute Morgen wusste er einfach nicht warum.

„Hallo...", flüsterte er und als der Dozent von seinen Unterlagen aufsah um mit seinem Vortrag zu beginnen, war das Lächeln ganz allein für ihn bestimmt.

**Owari**

Okay, der Schluss war eher sappy, aber ich konnte es nicht wieder so traurig enden lassen. Ursprünglich sollte die FF ohne diesen letzten Abschnitt aufhören. # Wem das besser gefällt, kann das Ende ja ignorieren °°°

Im Gegensatz zu „SdA" wird das hier wirklich ein Oneshot bleiben nod

Ich habe versucht, hier einen bestimmten Rhythmus, eine Abfolge, durchzuhalten, so ähnlich wie in einem Gedicht o.O Ich hoffe, es kommt wenigstens ein bissl rüber…

cya, cu


End file.
